


"Can You Please Come Get Me?"

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Academy days, Bit of Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, FitzSimmons - Freeform, NSFW, Rescue, Smut, beginning of light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz rescues Jemma from a horrible date. Afterwards they both realize something.





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz was doing what he usually did on a Friday night. He sat on the couch in his dorm room with a bowl of popcorn was on his lap and a documentary was on the TV. Absentmindedly he grabbed a hand full on popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

His phone began to buzz and he jumped slightly. Fitz leaned across the couch to grab it from the armrest. It was Jemma. Fitz’s brows furrowed. Wasn’t she supposed to be on a date tonight? He pressed the green button and then held the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Fitz.”

His heart sank. She was crying. “Jemma what’s wrong?”

“Can you please come get me?” On Jemma’s side of the line, Fitz could here loud music playing and people shouting.

“Of course,” Fitz replied jumping up from the couch so fast that the popcorn spilled onto the floor. He rushed to pick up his keys and ran for the door. “What’s going on? Where are you?”

“I’m- I’m at this house. I don’t really know,” Jemma replied drawing in a shaky breath.

“Okay, don’t worry about location, I’ll track your phone. But Jemma please tell me what’s wrong,” Fitz said as he drove into the driver’s seat of his car.

Jemma began to sob louder on the other line.

“Shhh, Jemma just breathe. Talk to me. I’m gonna stay on the phone with you until I get there.” Fitz had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned on the Bluetooth on his phone. He found Jemma’s location in a neighborhood on the outskirts of town.

“I- I had a- a date tonight,” she said between sobs. “But after we had dinner he wanted to go to this party and I didn’t really want- want to but I agreed. Then he started drinking so much. Then he- he…”

“Jemma what did he do?” Fitz was trying to remain calm for Jemma but inside he was screaming.

“He kissed me and tried to pull my shirt off in the middle of the room.” Jemma gasped for air as she sobbed. “But I pushed him away. He- he really didn’t like that and he- he hit me.”

“He what?” Fitz asked through bared teeth. “Jemma are you safe?”

“Yes, I kicked him and then ran for the bathroom.”

“Is the door locked?”

“Yes.”

Fitz was gripping his car wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “Jemma just keep talking to me. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

When Fitz arrived at the address he saw that the front yard was trashed. There were several people dancing on the lawn and one puking into the bushes. As Fitz step out of his car and ran for the door. “I’m here Jemma. Now, tell me where the bathroom is.”

“Oh thank god,” Jemma squeaked with relief. “Walk into the house and it’s to the right down the hall way.”

Fitz burst through the front door and ran down the hallway passing people dancing, kissing, and drinking until he arrived at the door to the bathroom. “Jemma,” he called hanging up the phone and knocking on the door.

The door opened and there stood Jemma with ruffled hair and tear stained cheeks. “Oh Fitz,” she said before throwing her arms around his neck.

He pulled her tight and held onto her unsteady form. She was shaking so badly. “I’m here now, and I’m getting you our of here.” He put his arm around her and then began to walk back down the hallway.

But a tall man with dark hair blocked their way. “Jemma,” he said slurring her name. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Where you going baby?”

Fitz tightened his grip on Jemma. “Was this your date?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jemma nod and faintly whisper, “yes.”

“Get out of our way ass hole,” Fitz growled using his free hand to push the drunken man out of his way.

Fitz and Jemma made it out the door before the man caught up with them. “Hey,” he called angrily. “Get back here.”

Fitz handed Jemma the keys and whispered in her ear. “Get in the car. I’ll handle this.”

“What are you-,” she tried to ask.

But Fitz pushed her gently forward before turning to face Jemma’s date.

The man stumbled towards Fitz looking very red in the face. “That’s my girl,” he yelled.

Fitz waited till he was a foot away before draw back his fist and then driving it into the man’s jaw. The dark haired man fell to the ground with a groan.

“You should show your dates more respect,” Fitz said angrily. “And stay away from Jemma. I swear if you touch her again, you’ll have me to answer to.”

Fitz and Simmons didn’t talk much on the drive home. Both were reeling from the events that had just taken place. But once back, Fitz took Jemma into his dorm room. “You’re gonna stay here tonight,” Fitz said moving to pick up the popcorn he had left on the floor.

“That’s very sweet Fitz, but you don’t have to-.”

“I want you to Jem.”

She smiled as he led her to the couch and sat her down beside him. He then pulled out a blanket and covered them both. “Thank you,” she said nestling back onto the couch.

“Of course. You know I’d do anything for you Jemma.”

Jemma leaned back to look at Fitz. For a moment her expression seemed puzzled. “You would, wouldn't you.”

Slowly, Fitz nodded as he registered just how close his face was to hers. They had been friend for years but he had never seen her look at him like that. She was starring down at his mouth very intently and he could hear her breathing quicken. It matched his racing heart.

Then his best friend did something that he had only dreamed about. Jemma Simmons moved closer and pressed her lips to his.

Before Fitz knew it he had taken her face between his hands and was pulling her onto his lap. Her tongue darted out across his lips asking for entry, and Fitz was more than happy to oblige. After a moment they broke apart both gasping for air.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jemma whispered. She rested her forehead against his.

“Why are you sorry?” Fitz breathed still in shock from what had just happened.

“We’re friends. I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I don’t know what came over me. I just..”

Fitz gulped loudly. “So you did you just kiss me because you were- uh grateful?”

“No, no. That’s not it. I… I wanted to kiss you Fitz.” Jemma bit her lip looking worried.

“Jemma in case you didn’t notice your new position on my lap, I wanted to kiss you too.”

Jemma drew in a sharp breath as her eyes once again traveled back down to Fitz’s lips. “So you um… you liked the kiss?”

Fitz couldn’t even find the words to express just how much he liked the kiss. He had had a crush on Jemma every since the first day he saw her in the library. So instead of speaking he just nodded.

“Can I… Can we- kiss again?”

Fitz nodded once more. Then he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his. After a bit, his mouth traveled down onto her neck. He hungrily pressed kisses along her neck feeling her pulse race under his lips. He moved even lower down onto her chest that was exposed by her V-neck sweater.

Jemma gasped loudly which caused Fitz to pause. He took her face in his hands and pulled back slightly so he could get a good look at her face. She was gasping for air just like he was. “Jemma I don’t want to push you. So just tell me when you want me to stop.”

She starred blankly at him for a moment. But then a broad smile spread across her lips. “Never.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons have sex or the first time

The room was filled with the soft sounds of moans and sighs. Jemma and Fitz continued to attack each other’s faces with their lips as they moved in unison backwards towards Fitz’s bed.

Jemma was the first to fall backwards onto the mattress, kicking off her shoes as she did. She moved back slightly so that Fitz would have enough space on the bed. Fitz moved on top of her straddling her body.

Fitz’s breathing was ragged and shaking. Jemma smiled up at him reassuring him. With her hands in his hair Jemma pulled his lips down to hers. Her tongue moving into his mouth and as it did she felt his tense body beginning to relax onto her. While he was relaxed it was time to start making short work of his shirt. Up and over his shoulders and head it went and Jemma tossed it onto the floor.

Then it was Jemma’s turn. She helped Fitz remove her shirt and then her bra. Finally they worked together to help her shimmy out of her pants and panties. Fitz leaned back for a moment and starred down at her bare body.

Jemma giggled as Fitz’s jaw hung open. “Are you just going to stare at me? You’re gonna make me start blushing.”

Fitz shook his head. “No! Uhh I’m sorry about that. It’s just… you’re beautiful.”

“You know,” Jemma giggled slightly as her fingers began playing with Fitz’s leather belt. “It’s really not fair that I’m naked and you still have your pants on.”

Fitz blushed and then pushed himself onto his knew. His finger fumbled nervously with the belt.

Jemma grinned and sat up. “Here let me.” She then took the metal part of the belt in her hands and as she unhooked it began placing gentle kisses on Fitz’s stomach. Jemma felt him shudder and his fingers moving into her lose hair that gathered around her shoulders.

In one fluid motion the two worked together removing the jeans. Soon all of the clothing lay in piles on the floor.

Jemma blushed, as she couldn’t help but notice Fitz’s erection. But then her eyes moved back up to lock with Fitz’s blue ones. “You’re pretty hot yourself, you know.” Her hands began moving slowly over Fitz’s muscular pale arms as she began to lay back down.

Fitz chuckled nervously. “Jemma… Can I… Can I, you know? Touch you?”

Jemma followed his eyes and her heart began to pound like a drum against her chest. “Yes Fitz. I want you to.”  
  
---  
  
Then Fitz did something that made Jemma gasp. His tongue was on one of her nipples while one of his hands was on the other. However, as soon as Jemma gasped he stopped. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I don’t know why I did that. I just-.”

“Shhh, Fitz. I’ve just never felt like that before. It’s okay. I want you want to keep going.”  
He returned to her breasts with haste. Jemma moaned and squired beneath him. Fitz began to move lower. As he did she felt his erection rubbing up against her leg, causing her to let out a whimper.

“Jemma,” Fitz whispered as she crawled back up her body. “Please can we have sex now? Kissing is great and all, but I’m seriously about to lose my mind.”

“Oh got yes. Just, please go slow.”

“You got it. Just let me know if I do anything wrong.”

Jemma nodded as her legs spread from him. The first thing she felt was pain aiming her cringe.

“Do I need to stop?”

“No, just give me a moment.” Jemma drew in a shuttering breath.

Fitz’s lips pressed light kisses on her shoulder. “Be still,” he mumbled. “I have an idea.”

Jemma felt Fitz’s hand move to where they were joined. His fingers began to massage the area. It wasn’t till his fingers touched a certain spot that Jemma cried out. “Oh god!”

“Good?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Keep doing that and pushing in.”

Fitz did as she asked. The pain soon began to lesson, which allowed Fitz to pushing inside her fully. Once inside he then began to draw slowly out. Jemma’s breath caught in her throat.

“Again Fitz,” she begged. This time he pushed in harder, showing just how desperate he was. A steady rhythm began. Their moans and sighs filled the quiet dorm room.

“Jemma,” Fitz said desperately as he pushing into her more and more.

She could hardly breath as she watched him shake for a moment. Then he collapsed onto her as his heavy breathing slowed.

“That was amazing,” he smiled, before pressing a kiss against her pulse point. Then he sat up slightly looking down at her. “Did you… Did you come?”

“No, not really. But that’s alright.”

Fitz frowned and his brows furrowed. “I can fix that,” he said with a impish grin. “Trust me?”

Once she had nodded his hands moved down to where they had been joined moments before. His strong fingers began working that spot once more.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma sighed deeply. “Then once again he surprised her. His head lowered and Fitz ran his tongue over her cunt. “Bloody hell,” shouted Jemma. “Don’t stop Fitz. Please!”

Fitz’s tongue swirled around alternating pressures on her clit. Jemma was stunned by how eager he was.

Jemma threw her head back and sighed over and over. Her heart began to race and she felt as if she was floating ten feet off the ground. It was like being driven mad. Jemma whole body shuddered and her hand grasped Fitz’s curls.

After a moment of lying there Jemma was finally able to open her eyes. Above her she saw Fitz smiling down at her as he knelt between her legs. “My god Fitz. I wish we had done that sooner.”

“Trust me when I say, me too Jemma. Me too.”

“So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Jemma shrugged with a giggle. “I guess so. It feels strange doesn’t it?”

“It does. But it’s also very nice,” Fitz replied planning a few more kisses along her jaw and neck.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Fitz you can’t keep acting like we’re still just friends.”

“Why not? Are you saying we’re not friends anymore?”

Jemma glared over at Fitz at their table in the library. “You’re joking right? Fitz we-.”

However, before she could finish he clapped his hand over her mouth and held a finger to his own lips. “Shush, would you?”

Jemma licked his hand which made him retreat. As he wiped his hand on his sleeve she continued to whisper to him. “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did! We had sex.”

Fitz’s blue eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed red. “I realize we did. But…”

“Do you regret sleeping with me?” Jemma felt her heart sinking as she spoke. Did he wish it had never happened? Would this ruin their friendship?

Fitz shook his head vigorously in response. “No, not at all… It’s just… You deserve better than me Jemma…. You can do better.”

Jemma raised her hand to silence him. “Shut up! Don’t say things like that Fitz. We’ve discussed this.”

“But it’s true. You’ve could have any guy you wanted.”

“Well that’s not a lie,” Jemma said blushing slightly. It was true that at the academy she was rather popular. However, none of that mattered to. “Fitz, you’re missing the point. I don’t want any guy. I want you.”

Fitz was frozen as he starred across the table at her. “You-you want me?”

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t just sleep with you because you were there. I did it because I care about you. And I… I have more feelings for you than just friendship.” Jemma sped through the last words as if the speed would make them easier to say. But it didn’t. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had wanted to tell Fitz how she felt for sometime now. However, since he had been acting as if it hadn’t happened she hadn’t been able to find the right moment.

A smile had begun to spread on Fitz’s pale face. “Really?”

“Really,” Jemma nodded and grinned.

“Oh well. I guess that changes things doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

Fitz licked his lips and looked down at his textbook. It was clear his smile wouldn’t be disappearing anytime soon. “So are we-,” he swallowed hard. “Are we like dating now?”

“If you want to,” replied Jemma.

Fitz beamed. “I defiantly want to.”

“I want to, too Fitz.”

It was at that moment that the librarian walked by and glared at them. “Will you two please be quiet? The whole building can hear you.”

Both Jemma and Fitz turned red in embracement. In unison they gathered their books and notes and scurried hastily from the library. They would move this study session else where.


End file.
